ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior Saiyans
Superior Saiyans(優れたサイヤ人 Sugureta saiyahito) is a highly advanced, technological evolution of the Saiyan race, living on Sūperiahōmu. Superior Saiyans, unlike their sister race, the Primal Saiyans who place their values in tradition, the Superior Saiyans live in a more civil-like environment. Overview Homeworld Sūperiahōmu, the Superior Saiyan homeworld is an extremely harsh and desolate planet within the Central Area of Universe 7, just as Oosaruhōmu. The planet has a natural gravity 97 times heavier than their original planet, Planet Vegeta which is a ten times that of Earths. They landed on Sūperiahōmu after being separated from the rest of their race. Once arriving here they began to evolve differently than other Saiyans within Universe 7 but seem to highly resemble Saiyans of Universe 6. Their world was once as fertile as the Primal Sayans but that soon changed as they entered an advanced technological era. Culture Baby Superior Saiyan's have their power level measured as soon as they are born, if their power level is above standard then they are injected with artificial S-Cells, which speeds up ki cultivation. If a Superior Saiyan's power level is average or below then they are allowed to choose their own path for themselves rather than becoming Warrior-type Saiyans. Though it may take them a while to learn Superior Saiyans do learn to fly at a very young age, only a few months after being born. In Superior Saiyan society, both power and intelligence are important and are highly respected in each field. A Saiyan of high intelligence cant be compared to someone with high battle power, nor viscera as each are both powerful in their own right. Superior Culture is very advanced and possesses an ideology similar to democracy. Each Saiyan is given universal rights that must be respected and the people are given the power to choose for themselves who they wish to have as a leader. In this regard, the leader can be compared to a Saiyan President rather than a Saiyan King. The people of Sūperiahōmu live lives similar to that Earthlings as they have jobs in not only meat processing or farming but in a very large and diverse range of jobs ranging from engineers to businessmen. In fact, a small percentage of the Superior race are Warrior-types as this particular race chose a medium of both intelligence and physical capability. Military Force Unlike their Primal Counterpart, Superior Saiyans possess layers of the military tasked at protecting the people rather than fighting solely on offensive tactics. This is due to Superior Saiyans having less combat able Saiyans and more SaiyN civilians. Galactic Army This army is tasked with the offensive responsibility to fight the Demi-Dragons alongside the Primal Saiyans. This army possesses half of their total fight ability as fighting the Demi-Dragon is a high priority. Satellite Force/Lunar Force This force is asked with the responsibility to defend against any and all outside forces dangerous to the lives of the Superior Saiyans. This takes up a quarter of their fighting power and is stationed off-world in order to intercept the threat easier. Continental Guard This group of warriors is in charge of taking out any enemy that makes it past the Lunar forces and are stationed across each of the 3 continents. Capital Guard This last force is responsible for protecting the capital city and the president that lives within the confines of the city. Types Civilian Superior Saiyans who interact in ways more similar to Earthlings. If they were to try they could achieve Super Saiyan or even Super Saiyan 2. Warrior Superior Saiyans who work for the military since birth. These Saiyans are gifted with the ability to transform into a special classification of Super Saiyan, known as Superior Super Saiyan. Legendary A Superior Saiyan that can achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan. This type, just as the Warrior type are thrust into battle since birth. History Physiology Physical Appearance Unlike Primal Saiyan, Superior Saiyans possess an odd hair color, at least for their race, which is brown but still have black eyes. Even the darkest of hair can still be obviously classified as brown, with the exception of the legendary Saiyan who somehow still retains black hair like modern Saiyan. Superior Saiyans, just like all other Saiyans will naturally grow stronger as they age. They possess extremely slim builds but this isn't to be connected to a weaker power level as their slimness is the result of high Ki condition. Superior Saiyans commonly possess short hair and will rarely have hair length longer than six inches. Though not regularly seen, Superior Saiyans can grow facial hair but this takes years to grow and will normally be cut off before it can grow to any significant length. Superior Saiyans have the longest life-span of any other Saiyan race with being the age of 150 to still be considered 'young' to them. Superior Saiyan contrary to Primal Saiyans cant adapt easily on their own and normally use their technology to aid them in this ask. Anatomy Tails Superior Saiyans have long lost their tails through their own evolution, meaning that they can no longer access the oozaru state. Vascular System Superior Saiyans seem to possess an incredibly rare and useful vascular system, that being a Binary-Vascular-System, this meaning that their blood vessels lead to two heart. These two hearts will beat at slightly different times, offset by only a few milliseconds in order to maximize the efficiency of the vascular system. Due to this doubling of the stroke volume their cardiac output would also double thanks to more oxygen being delivered to their muscles and toxins being taken away faster. If one heart were to, for some reason, stop functioning then the other heart would pick up the slack caused by this, though their cardio output would decrease due to this. Blood Unlike all other Saiyans, Superior Saiyans aren't warm-blooded instead, being cold-blooded. This change in their blood composition is believed to be caused by''' Artifical S-Cells'' '''forcefully changing its surroundings. Due to them being poikilothermic, they must use outside means to regulate their body temperature as their body can't do this on their own. They also possess a special protein that acts similarly to anti-freeze in order to keep them above freezing level, though this defense can be overcome, resulting in a Saigo no Iki form. Though possessing plenty of flaws it also possesses many advantages. One of those being that they don't require as much food as other Saiyans as they don't require as much energy as those with warm blood. This efficiency can be seen by their size shrinking in comparison to other Saiyan Breeds. Personality A Superior Saiyans personality is varied diverse, ranging from eccentric and flamboyant to stoic and reserved, these Saiyans don't possess a particular personality trait that can be found in every individual. They are their own people. Energy Manipulation Though not as adept in Ki as Primal Saiyan they still possess a remarkable affinity for the energy. Though their Super Saiyan forms a Superior Saiyan can gain more control over their Ki the higher the stage of transformation. Superior Saiyan possess high stamina and will usually gain KI while fighting rather than lose it unless they are faced with an enemy stronger than them by a certain margin. Superior Saiyan possess a Ki signature more closely resembling Saiyans of Universe 6 than any other but are still drastically different. Flight Though some effort even a baby can learn to fly at a young age, quickly gaining the ability to fly at supersonic speeds. Strength Many of the Saiyan of the Civilian class don't possess high power levels but are still comparable to the Super-Elite class of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. Warrior types are easily comparable to that of Primal Saiyans in terms of destructive capability. Though training, Superior Saiyans can reach higher levels of power through their unique Super saiyan forms. A Superior Saiyan can continuously gain power during a fight but won't gain any power up after the fight, this is thought to be due to the loss of their tails but this is unknown. Strength and intelligence are both equal in the eyes of a Superior Saiyan. Speed and Agility Superior Saiyans are naturally agile and are capable of moving at an incredible speed. If a Saiyan of the Primal and the Superior species were to race with equal power level, the Superior Saiyan's speed would be faster. This principle is only hightnd with their transformations. Durability and Endurance Saiyans possess enormous amounts of superhuman durability and are a remarkably resilient species, who refuse to be physically broken. Even as children, Saiyans are easily capable of taking on bullets, explosions or sharpened objects and come out relatively unharmed. Even while unconscious and in their base form, a Saiyan is capable of surviving re-atmospheric reentries with no negative effect on their bodies. Though Superior Saiyans aren't in anyway invincible, as proven by their battles with the Demi-Dragons. Though Superior Saiyans possess high stamina if they are to be harmed it will take a very long time(in terms of a battle) to heal, especially in comparison to a Primal Saiyan. If a Saiyan lets his guard down, no matter how powerful, this will cause the Saiyan to become vulnerable to surprise attacks. Intelligence Amount all the varying types of Saiyan races, the Superior Saiyans possess the highest average IQ than any other and thanks to this they have made highly advanced technological and scientific advancements. An example of this would be the creation of artificial S-Cells, which when injected into a Superior Saiyan will result in exponential growth in power. If they were to be compared to any race throughout the universe then only the Tuffles would possess intelligence remotely close to a Superior Saiyan. Superior Saiyan seem to all possess remarkable memory or rather a photographic memory. Appetite Superior Saiyan possess the most moderate appetite out of all the Saiyans, though still more than humans. Superior Saiyans have been known to go months without eating real food and just survive off of supplements. Superior Saiyans import their food from their Primal counterparts. Aging, Lifespan, and Growth Superior Saiyan possesses the longest life span of any other Saiyan race, being able to live roughly 200 years old and still maintain their health, performance, and appearance just as other Saiyans. Superior Saiyans won't reach physical maturity until the age of 40. Females of the Superior race are taller than their male counterparts at 5 feet while the males are roughly 4 feet. Reproduction Superior Saiyans have evolved so exponentially that they can no longer mate with Saiyans of the Primal category as they both evolved in too drastic of a way. While they can't mate with Primal Saiyans they can mate with Modern Saiyans, Tuffles, Humans, and Saiyans from Universe 6, but the last two have yet to be shown. Superior Saiyans take procreation in a more scientific way than any other Saiyan. The Superior Saiyans won't actually "mate" in a common way but will take genetic material from both parents and combine them. The process will last for three years in which both parents will go about their lives. Though this might seem odd this process of procreation is done to rid the hindrance of creating the baby within the mother's womb for three year as this would greatly affect their day to day lives. On a rare occasion, a Superior Saiyan will be asked to donate their reproductive cells in order to create a being of a higher caliber. This is normally only done for those with either great power or great intelligence who haven't found a mate or decide not to mate. This is to ensure that these higher abilities are passed down to the next generation. Family Superior Saiyans don't really have much of a connection to their offspring for a number of reasons and this will most likely stay this way until the offspring can prove themselves to their parents. Though the parents might not be too connected to their child they are, in fact, greatly connected to each other. A Superior Saiyan won't always mate for life, as Primal Saiyans do, but they still hold a great bond between each other since they are given the chance to choose for themselves who they mate with, granting them the same level of social freedom as Humans. Senses These Saiyans seem to be the most disconnected from their natural senses and have been considered even weaker than that of a Human. Though this drawback is substantial, Superior Saiyan makes up for it with their technology. Transformations Super Saiyan This transformation is very uncommon and can only be utilized by civilian Superior Saiyan. This transformation though still isn't anything to mock as it does grant the user a fifty times ease of assessing to their Ki. This can also be evolved into Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Superior Super Saiyan Superior Super Saiyan is an exclusive form for the Superior Saiyan race as this form can only be brought about by the introduction of artificial S-Cells into the Saiyans body. This form grants a hundred times more assess to the users KI. This form also has higher evolutions just as the normal Super Saiyan form does. Super Saiyan God This form is shared with their Modern counterparts and can be achieved the same way as they could. This form possesses the same multiplier as a normal Saiyan would as this form is a constant. Super Saiyan Blue This form can theoretically be achieved by a Superior Saiyan who hasn't received artificial S-Cells but this has never been shown. Superior Blue Once a Superior Saiyan with artificial S-Cells masters Super Saiyan God; by transforming into their Superior Super Saiyan form they can access a form more powerful than Super Saiyan Blue, called Super Saiyan God Superior Super Saiyan or Superior Blue for short. Fighting Not all Superior Saiyans are born with the need to fight as only those with extremely high Ki levels seem to be, this makes the others with lower levels very civil. Warrior-types are frequently seen training when they're not fighting, improving their skills. They possess extremely high fighting potential. Protection The Superior Saiyans create and manufacture their own unique kind of armor, designed especially for themselves. These armors, though similar, signify the rankings of a Superior Saiyan within their society and each one deserving of this particular status. Squadmen Armor These Saiyans possess a back spandex-like material beneath their armor with the males having their sleeves lengthened to their wrists while the females only have it to their shoulders. On top of this material, they have a cyan and gold colored armor on their chest and back with a silvery metal connecting the two plates on the shoulders. They possess a blue belt that is wrapped around their waste with a bag on their sides for medical needs. They have cyan-colored knee guards and high boots of the same color with the tip being black in color. Elites Armor The Elites possess the same armor but are required to wear a black coat on top of it. The sleeves reach down to their wrists and the length of the coat reaches down to their knees. The inside has a brown fur of an unknown animal but is presumed to be gained through trading with the Primal Saiyan. The Elites are also given a specialized sword given by the Primal Saiyan, this weapon can be seen at their waste side or back. Special Corps./Galactic Army This armor is given to the special team of Saiyans that directly fight against the Demi-Dragons alongside the Primal Saiyans. Just as the Elites, they are given a special coat to signify their ranking. The coat is crimson and is shaped the same the Elites with the exception being that the coat is wider and reaches down to their ankles, as well as there, is a wide opening in the front in order to increase mobility. They have short black boots with a golden tip that only barely reaches their coat. They too also possess a specialized sword given to them by the Primal Saiyans. Industry Kings Unlike the other protection items, this one doesn't defend against battle damage but instead laboratory damage. The Industry Kings are given the coat as a symbol of their hard work in science and unlike the other positions this one isn't required to be filled and can go years without anyone claiming this title, this position also isn't limited to the number and can have any number of Saiyans with this position. In appearance, this looks like other coats but blue in color but the differences don't end there. The coat's collar around their necks is shaped distinctly differently and is created of a different material. They possess white short boots with a golden tip and grey gloves on their hands. The coat has a kanji on the left side of their coat, above their chest of their last names. Transportation Teleportation Units Superior Saiyans don't possess space-pods like their modern-day counterparts and instead use highly advanced teleportation units created by their scientists. Despite being highly sophisticated machinery it does have its limits. An individual can only be transported to another teleportation unit. Scout Ships Small ships used to scout out unknown areas. Healing They possess a moderated healing factor. This is unknown as to why but has nearly been overcome as their scientists have nearly cracked the formula for what they are calling, "Regeneration Fluid". Evolution After many years of living on Sūperiahōmu, which possess no moons, the Superior Saiyans eventually lost the need for a tail. This isn't the only time that they evolved and many years later forced themselves to evolve by use of science which coined the name that they go by now, Superior Saiyan. List of Superior Saiyans *Melonie *Ceele *KuKu Category:Fan Made Races Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Central Area Race Category:Race created by Fuk.u.im.goku